Un golpe de suerte
by Ever hrdz
Summary: Una noche lluviosa Levi regresaba del trabajo y como siempre de mal humor, pero esa noche todo cambiara al golpear accidentalmente a un extraño y hermoso joven de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda que le hará dar un giro a su vida al hacerlo cuidarlo y apapacharlo sin que el se lo pidiera y totalmente inconsciente de que el mayor estaba cautivado con su belleza. [Lemon]


Levi iba en su auto manejando, era una noche fresca de otoño y la lluvia no ayudaba mucho en su humor, ya que su lujoso BMW negro esteba quedando salpicado por el fango de la carretera. – Estúpida lluvia, estúpido fango– dijo en su mente, cuando de pronto un golpe sordo se originaba del lado derecho de la defensa del auto – Tsk, P-pero que mierda – grito, detuvo el auto por completo y allí fue cuando vio lo sucedido, estaba un chico castaño de piel morena tirado en el asfalto gimiendo de dolor en medio de un charco de sangre y agua de la lluvia –Hja-auch – gimió el castaño intentando levantarse mientras veía la sombra de un hombre de corta estatura. Levi estaba empapado pero su piel pálida se tornaba cada vez más de un color rojizo de furia por haber abollado su lujoso y carísimo auto. El chico no pude ponerse en pie, después de 5 intentos fallidos se arrastró hasta lo orilla de la carretera sin decir palabra alguna, pero antes de que el ojiolivo pudiese gritarle como usualmente lo haría con las demás personas el chico levanto la cabeza y lo vio con esos enormes y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda se cruzaron dejando en estado de shock al pelinegro hombre parado en a uno de sus costados – Disculpe señor… – hizo una breve pausa mientras veía al pequeño hombre que no movía ni un musculo, cuando intento ponerse de pie por sexta vez se quiso apoyar del pasamanos de la banqueta, esperando lograrlo pero esta vez no fue la excepción fallo, pero antes de que pudiese caer al suelo bruscamente, el hombre de ojos color olivo reacciono de inmediato evitando que se golpeara en el suelo y lo cargo en brazos hasta su auto. Lo acomodo en el asiento del copiloto – No te preocupes mocoso, solo te llevare al hospital – susurro el pelinegro al ver la mirada de pánico y confusión del castaño – Por cierto mocoso ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - - Eh! Am M-me llamo Eren, Eren Yeager- ¨Así que Eren eh!¨repetía el pelinegro una y otra vez en su mente mientras rodeaba su coche para entrar al lado del piloto. Levi empapado encendió el auto y se dirigió hasta el hospital, los minutos se convertían en horas rápidamente y Eren se quedó dormido en el asiento así que Levi decidió llevarlo a su apartamento para que pasara la noche más cómodo aprovechando que al día siguiente era su único día de descanso en toda la semana que pasaba en su hogar las 24 horas limpiando hasta el último rincón de su apartamento y se mantenía alejado de su inusual y alocada socia Hanji. - Despierta mocoso, hemos llegado – dijo el pelinegro, mientras sacudía violentamente al ojiverde ´para que despertara, después de 10 minutos Rivaille se dio por vencido, salió del auto bruscamente y decidió llevarlo en brazos hasta su apartamento. Después de haber cargado a Eren por 6 largos y agotadores pisos ya que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio. Finalmente logro llegar y aventó al menor al sofá como si fuese un costal de papas –Pero que mierda este maldito mocos sí que tiene el sueño pesado – se dirigió a su habitación por una de sus pijamas limpias para cambiar a menor ya que sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas por las fuertes lluvias. En la sala comenzó a desvestir a Yeager para no despertarlo ya que le cautivo verlo dormido tan frágil e inocente, simplemente cautivador, lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Cuando Levi desvistió a Eren, el castaño abrió levemente un ojo y se percató de la situación empujo violentamente al suelo al mayor que solo tenía como intención de ponerle ropas limpias para pasar la noche más cómoda – ¿Que intenta hacer enano pervertido? – Gruño exaltado el castaño mientras fulminaba con la mirada al pelinegro que se levantaba con dificultad a causa del golpe que le acababa de meter – ¿Pero qué mierdas te pasa mocoso estúpido? – le grito Levi mientras le devolvía la mirada fulminante al menor que al parecer se ponía cada vez más nervioso y asustado en cada paso y movimiento que daba. – N-no sé qué quiera hacer con migo ´pero será mejor que no lo intente o no responderé – decía el menor con voz asustada temblorosa, pero el ojiolivo solo lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo – Mocoso si te quisiera hacer algo ya lo hubiese hecho mientras estabas dormido o en cuanto te subí a mi auto ¿no lo crees? – pero Eren se abalanzo hacia el en un intento de atacarlo que por supuesto a causa de la lesión por parte del BMW de Levi fallo haciéndolo caer bruscamente en los pies del hombre que con un golpe sordo lo dejo inconsciente. A la mañana siguiente Eren despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y piernas, estaba recostado en una cama grande rodeado de sabanas y almohadas blancas, intento salir de la cama pero cuando se despertó noto que su ropa era diferente y estaba vestido con una elegante pijama gris a cuadros negros del más fino algodón, parecía estar solo en esa enorme habitación hasta que de pronto escucho desde el marco de la puerta –Valla ya era hora que despertaras, por un momento creí que se me había pasado la mano con ese golpe de anoche, estaba a punto de lanzarte una cubeta de agua helada - Eren voltio rápidamente para observar bien al hombre que le había rescatado la noche anterior, mientras este señalaba con la mirada una cubeta a uno de sus costados. El chico intento ponerse en pie, pero antes de que pudiese poner por completo su pie sano fuera de la cama el pelinegro se abalanzo hacia él, cuando se dio cuenta el pequeño hombre de fulminante mirada ya estaba sabré el cuerpo de Eren, sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos evitando así que el menor se moviera, pero cuidando no lastimar más su pierna y su cadera. El rostro del mayor estaba tan cerca que el castaño podía sentir su aliento a mentolado sobre su cara. Levi bufaba al sentir el tembloroso cuerpo de Eren debajo del suyo y ver como su respiración se aceleraba mientras cerraba los ojos resignado, como si él estuviese esperando a que el mayor se aprovechara de él y estuviese dispuesto a ser suyo. El pelinegro observo cabreado al menor mientras le susurraba al oído –Oye mocoso, ¿tienes hambre? Eh encontrado unas latas de sopa y las eh calentado para ti…- el ojiverde abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras le enfrentaba un poco sonrojado la mirada al ojiolivo _eso me encanaría, la verdad es que muero de hambre hehe- dijo finalmente mientras buscaba una manera de distraer al mayor al percatarse que el simple tacto le aceleraba el corazón mientras un cálido hormigueo le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando el mayor le dijo que no se moviera, que regresaría en seguida con un plato de sopa.

El castaño se sintió incómodamente feliz al ver como Levi le soltaba las manos y antes de salir de la habitación se recargo un momento en el marco de la puerta y le dirijo una mirada picara para después darle la espalda y dirigirse a la cocina. –Espero y le guste, por cierto no recuerdo haberlas comprado y no revise la fecha de caducidad… pero no huele raro así que… ¡Nta! el mocoso aguanta- dijo el mayor entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la recamara. -¡Enserio señor Rivaille no es necesario esto, solo me lastime la cadera y la pierna derecha- dijo Eren por décima vez, pero el ojiolivo no estaba dispuesto a ceder a sus caprichos, -¨Por primera vez en mi puta vida quiero mimar a alguien, pero este no se deja¨- pensó mientras le daba de comer a ojiverde ya resignado a dejarse mimar por Levi, cerro los ojos y Saborío la sopa, después que la trago abrió los ojos y le dirijo una mirada divertida al pelinegro mientras decía –Es ¨Tecate¨- el mayor solo lo observo mientras notaba un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro y se preguntaba ¨¿Por qué este mocoso de piel morena y ojos esmeralda me parece tan jodidamente sensual¨- el castaño interrumpió sus pensamientos con un beso en la orilla de sus labios -¡¿Eh?!- sorprendido miro al castaño le observaba con ojos alegres mientras le dirigía una mirada picara incitándolo a dejar el plato con sopa sobre la mesita a un lado de cama y a acercarse más a él. Una vez ya a escasos centímetros de distancia, Eren tomo a Levi del cuello para acércalo cada vez más y más a él mientras este se recostaba sobre él, una vez ya recostado, Levi quito las manos del muchacho de su cuello y las ponía sobre la almohada, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el perfil del chico, correspondía al beso que la mirada de este le exigía a gritos, el mayor embelesado cerro levemente los ojos mientras que el castaño le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa con dificultad y torpeza –E-espera, ¿Q-que estás haciendo?- susurro el pelinegro entre jadeos y con dificultad por haber dejado de besar esos suaves e inexpertos labios –N-no lo sé, usted dígame ¿Hasta dónde quiere llegar? ¡Estoy dispuesto a satisfacer todos sus deseos…!- le respondió el mocoso con una sensual e infantil voz que Levi no pudo pasar por alto, después de haber escuchado esto el mayor se sonrojo levemente mientras su mirada resplandecía, para evitar que ese mocoso se diera cuenta del efecto que causaron su palabras, este le beso el cuello mientras habría su camisa para bajar cada vez más, cuando llego a la altura del pantalón que le había puesto la noche anterior, dudo por un momento y se detuvo por completo, al percatarse de la situación el menor le desabrocho su entallado pantalón blanco que hacia resaltar su bien formado trasero mientras se deleitaba con su exquisita piel blanca, el ojiolivo no se pudo resistir más y se deshizo de toda prenda que se interponía entre la deliciosa piel morena del menor y su cuerpo –Nunca pensé que mi primera vez fuese llegara a ser tan excitante- ¨Mi primera vez…¨esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Levi –¿O-oye mocoso acaso eres V-vir-gen?- le pregunto un tanto nervioso temiendo la respuesta, Eren le esquivo la mirada al momento que le respondió –S-sí señor, usted es el primero que permito que me toque de esta manera- por un momento Eren creyó que Levi se vestiría y lo dejaría allí solo, pero el pelinegro n estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien más le robara la inocencia a ese mocoso, a su mocos de piel cremosa y ojos aguamarina. –Si alguien va a ensuciarte y a quitarte tu inocencia, ese seré yo.- finalmente dijo Levi mientras le separaba las piernas y le acariciaba con el pulgar la erección mientras sujetaba su cadera para ponerlo en posición, una vez su pene ya erguido se acercó a su oreja y le susurro –Esto te dolerá solo un momento, pero lo disfrutaras- el castaño asintió con la cabeza mientras esperaba el aguijonazo de dolor, cerro sus ojos y sintió que el ojiolivo llevo sus dedos a su boca para ensalivarlos –Pero antes tengo que prepararte- le dijo al ver su cara de confusión. El pelinegro metió uno de sus dedos ensalivados en la entrada del menor, seguido por otro mientras tajureaba para hacer menos estrecho metió un tercero –Aahhg Du-duele- exclamo el castaño mientras intentaba controlar el dolor, una vez ya dilatado, Levi separo sus nalgas e inserto su miembro dentro del muchacho – ¡Aahhgh duele mucho!- -Relájate, pronto comenzaras a disfrutar- le susurro Rivaille al oído mientras lo mordía suavemente con sus labios, comenzó a penetrar más y más al ojiverde, mientras este intentaba controlar el dolor aferrándose a las sabanas mientras las embustidas eran cada vez más rápido seguidas de un –Aahh, más, mas, toda Aahh- en ese instante el mayor se dio cuenta que había llegado al punto sensible del chico, con cada vaivén el ojiverde gemía haciendo que el mayor aumentara la velocidad hasta hacerlo gritar –Aahh Levi aahh, si aahh, así…-exhausto, Levi se detuvo un momento para controlar la respiración quedando en la misma posición hasta que se pudo controlar totalmente y salió del interior del menor, recostándose en su pecho besando su cuello y acariciando esos hermosos cabellos castaños. Al sentir los pequeños dedos de Levi, Eren exhausto quedo dormido, al darse cuenta de esto el de cabellos azabache decidió salir de la cama y tomar una muy larga ducha para así quitarse todo rastro de sudor y esa sensación de suciedad a causa de la pasión que habían tenido el momento anterior.

*Una Hora Más Tarde*

Eren departo a causa de un molesto azote en la puerta principal, al darse cuenta de que Levi no estaba en la habitación y no parecía estar en la cocina o la sala, se puso n poco nervioso hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el baño dándose un buen duchazo.-¨ ¿A qué hora se habrá levantado?¨- se preguntaba mientras se ponía una bata blanca para cubrir su denudes y atender a la puerta, al abrir la puerta, una extraña mujer castaña con lentes entro sin pedir permiso al departamento sin pedir permiso solo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro empujando al menor con la puerta a un lado –Oye enanin ¿dónde te habías metido?- dijo la mujer frenando en seco al percatarse que no es Levi con quien está hablando –Ha am, Hola perdona creí que estaba en el departamento de Levi haha…- Dijo al ver la irada divertida del chico –No te has equivocado, este si es el departamento del señor Rivaille- dijo el ojiverde mientras cerraba la puerta –Bueno, creo que me presentare soy Zoe, Hanji Zoe amiga del pequeño amargado, y ¿tú quién eres?- dijo la extraña mujer al darse cuenta que Eren caminaba extraño y se negó a sentarse en lugar junto a ella en el sofá. -¡¿Huh?! S-soy Eren Yeager, y am anoche me arroyo el señor Levi- -Oh, ya veo, por un momento creí que tú y ese enano…- soltó riendo la castaña al notar el pequeño sonroje en el rostro de Eren -¿Qué haces en mi casa maldita loca?- gruño el azabache rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos castaños -¡Holii! Enano amargado, también a mí me da gusto verte- lo enfrento la mujer con una sonrisa. El menor soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentarse en el sofá -¿Qué mierdas te pasa puto mocoso?, creí que sabias que no debías sentarte después de haber…- el ojiolivo freno en seco al percatarse de como Hanji le sonreía con morbo esperando que dijera algo de lo que podría arrepentir. – ¿Después de haber hecho qué? Vamos enano confiesa ya, eres un enano pervertido y Gay- le dijo la castaña mientras posaba su mano sobre el rostro adolorido del menor –lo siento señor lo olvide, lamento ser una molestia para usted- susurro Eren con la cabeza agachada viendo la blanca y semi-húmeda piel del ojiolivo cubierta solo por una toalla amarrada alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo como su cuerpo pedía ser poseído nuevamente por esa piel pálida, esos ojos filosos y esos dulces y delgados labios. Al percatarse de la mirada del ojiverde Levi le dirigió una mirada fulminante por el exterior, pero cargada de deseo y cariño cuidando que su amiga no se diera cuenta de la verdadera intención le dijo -¿Qué mierdas me vez? Lárgate de aquí, ve y recuéstate en la cama de la habitación, que tengo que hablar un momento a solos con esta loca, en un momento te llevo un analgésico o algo para calmarte el dolor- (traducción idioma Levi-Ponte cómodo en la cama, ya voy por una segunda ronda-) –C-como diga señor- contesto el menor captando de inmediato el mensaje.


End file.
